


Avengers - Infinity Quest

by GregoryRawls86 (WraithJoker), WraithJoker



Series: Infinity Trilogy [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, MCU AU Fest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithJoker/pseuds/GregoryRawls86, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WraithJoker/pseuds/WraithJoker
Summary: Book 1 of the Infinity Trilogy, The Doctor receives a message from his old friend Nova Prime and finds Xandar in ruins. This leads him to discover the Mad Titan Thanos is seeking all six Infinity stones and begins a quest to stop him or half of creation will be doomed. Be warned may contain minor spoilers from Infinity War and there is going to be definite Canon Divergence.





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor studied the words on the chalkboard as a sense of unease washed over him. He raked his hands through his thick grey hair as Bill looked quizzically at the board. 

"Doctor, who's Xandar?" 

"Xandar is not a who, it's a planet. Xandar is home of the Nova Corps, a sort of Galactic Police Force." 

Bill nodded thoughtfully, "if they have a large police force and they're asking for your help, they must be in deep." 

Bill's gift for understatement aside, she couldn't be more right. If the Nova Corps were in trouble, it was quite serious. 

He walked over to the TARDIS console, "well Bill, I think we should pay Xandar a visit." Bill grinned as the Doctor punched in the coordinates and the TARDIS rocketed off. They eventually landed and he studied the landings on the console. 

"No, that can't be." 

"Something the matter, Doctor?" 

"The computer readings, Bill, Xandar is supposed to have 4.5 million people on it." 

"Ok, what's the issue" 

"The TARDIS is only picking up just over 2 million humanoid life signs. It's like half the population vanished." 

The Doctor glanced towards the doors silently for a few minutes before smiling. "Come on Bill, let's see what's waiting for us." 

Bill grinned before following him out. Bill gasped at the nightmare that was waiting for them. Bodies were strewn all over the place. Bill walked to the shattered window and saw the city in ruins. 

A low voice rang out from the corner. "Doctor, you're late..." 

The Doctor quickly turned around, "Irani! What happened here?" She stumbled into his arms coughing up blood. 

"It was Thanos, Doctor. H-he took the power stone and slaughtered us. Doctor, listen to me." 

"No, listen to me. We're going to get you the help you need." 

"It's too late for me now. Xandar lies in ruins and my Nova Corps are gone." 

Tears were streaming down Nova Prime's face, he looked on helplessly at his dying friend. "Doctor, Thanos has the Infinity Gauntlet... You've got to..." 

Irani's eyes went blank and her body fell limp in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor closed his eyes as tears silently fell down his face. He set Irani's body down and stood up. 

Bill put her hand on his shoulder, "Doctor, I'm sorry." 

He opened his eyes and looked towards the TARDIS. "Bill, come along. We have to hurry." 

They ran back to the TARDIS and the Doctor frantically pushed in coordinates as Bill watched him cautiously before approaching him, "Doctor, who is this Thanos bloke?" 

He looked at her sternly "Bill, he is madman. I've had dealings with him before and if he gets all six..." 

He trailed off as the TARDIS crashed through something. He ran out of the TARDIS, Bill following him, and two figures were standing there waiting. One was wearing all blue with a red cape and the other was wearing a more conservative outfit. 

"Would you two mind telling me why you have damaged my home in such an obnoxious manner?" 

"Strange, listen to me... I'm the Doctor." 

"Oh, I know you, the blue box is kind of a giveaway, but that doesn't answer my question." 

He snapped his fingers and they were sitting in what appeared to be a study. Various books were strewn around, with various objects in display cases adorning the boundaries of the room. 

"Thanos is coming, Strange." 

Stephen Strange's face paled, "I know the name, but why is he coming here?" 

"Oh, that is very simple, he desires all six Infinity Stones." Strange stood up and said nothing for a few moments before Bill spoke up. 

"Okay, for one how did we end up in here?" 

"Oh Bill, that's simple. Stephen Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. He can do all kinds of parlour tricks." 

"Sorcerer? Like Harry Potter?" 

Wong rolled his eyes before finally speaking up. "It means, young lady, that he is the protector of this planet against mystical threats." 

"Okay, fair enough, now what are these Infinity whatsits..." 

The Doctor stood up "Bill, the six Infinity Stones are powerful artifacts that predate the universe. Strange, we are going to need help." 

Strange nodded, "I know just who to call..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was sitting on Strange’s desk impatiently tapping his foot, it had been several minutes since the sorcerer had stepped through the orange lined portal and every minute wasted gave Thanos more time to secure the Infinity Stones. Bill looked over towards him and broke the intense silence,

“Doctor, I thought you said magic didn’t exist?”

He looked towards her with a furrowed brow, “It’s not magic, Bill. Sorcerers draw energy from other planes of existence to bend reality. It’s just another type of science.”

It was at that moment that the portal appeared again and Strange walked out of it with a spooked looking man. The Doctor recognized the man immediately and the fact that it was Tony Stark gave him a terrible headache, “Oh, you have got to me kidding me right now…”

Tony could only chuckle to himself, “It always brings me joy to meet another fan.”

The Doctor simply rolled his eyes and addressed the bemused billionaire, “Has Strange filled you in about the situation?”

Tony leaned nonchalantly against a bookcase, “Just the usual, danger on a cosmic scale and what not.”

Strange at last spoke up, “You don’t know the half of it, Stark. Wong let’s give Mr. Stark a history lesson, shall we?”

Wong ushered the four of them to follow him down a corridor. Bill was grinning like a giddy school girl, “So you’re Tony Stark? I mean the Tony Stark?”

“I sure hope I am, I spent plenty of his money today.”

“It is so epic to meet you, You have saved the world almost as much as The Doctor here.”

Tony looked towards the Doctor who had a smug look on his face, “That is pretty interesting but the pleasure is mine.”

“Oh Stark, keep it in your pants.”

“I don’t mind, Doctor. Besides, he doesn’t have the right equipment.”

“I’m Tony Stark, I always have the right equipment.”

They at last came to a stop in a circular room, ornate paintings adorned the walls and several artifacts hummed with an energy from their display cases. They gathered around a small black orb sitting on a pedestal. Wong snapped his fingers and they were surrounded by a projection of space with six different colored stones floating above them. Wong began speaking in a hushed tone,

“When the universe sprang forth from the cosmic explosion, six stones appeared each governing a different force that the universe needed to exist.”

The Doctor interrupted shaking his head, “They didn’t just appear, they were created by the Celestials but that is a story for another day.”

Wong shot him a look before continuing, “Power, Space, Reality, Soul, Time, and Mind. If any one person holds all six, they would have the power of the gods.”

Stark took it all in while he was rubbing his chin, “Ok, how about we destroy them and then we don't have to worry about it.”

The Doctor shook his head, “No force in this universe can destroy an Infinity Stone, even if we found a way it would have catastrophic consequences. Destroy all six and all of creation would cease to exist.”

“So this guy, tell me his name again?”

The Doctor sighed, “Thanos...his name is Thanos.”

Stark nodded, “So what does this Thanos plan to do if he obtains all six Infinity Stones?”

The Doctor cleared his throat nervously, “Thanos believes the universe is overcrowded and its resources are dwindling. His solution is to wipe out half of all life in the universe.”

For a few moments, no one said a word, the gravity of their situation hung heavy in the air. The idea of death on that scale was not comprehensible to any of them. It was Strange who finally broke the silence. 

“There is one problem with Thanos’ plan though, Doctor. To be able to wield just one Infinity Stone, it’s power must be contained in something.”

The Doctor nodded, “That is correct, unfortunately for us, Thanos is in possession of an artifact known as the Infinity Gauntlet. It can hold all six Infinity Stones without the power destroying him.”

Tony ran his fingers through his hair, “That certainly makes things more difficult, what’s our next move?”

The Doctor paced muttering to himself for a few moments, “More than likely he is going after the Space Stone next, last I knew it was on Asgard.”

“We need to warn Thor, Doctor.”

The Doctor nodded, “They are going to need help, the Asgardians are mighty warriors but Thanos has an army of his own. Tony, you're going to need to call the rest of the Avengers in. We are going to need them.”

“There might be an issue on that one..”

Strange and Wong looked away suddenly fascinated by a vase behind them. The Doctor looked at them quizzically and then turned back to Stark, “What’s the issue? This is definitely a job for the Avengers!”

The Doctor glared at Stark, not understanding what his deal with. Did the fool not understand how dire the situation was? Tony sighed and turned towards the Doctor, 

“The Avengers broke up, Doctor.”

It was Bill who spoke up, “What do you mean, broke up? Like a band? Like the Beatles!?”

“Cap and I had a major falling out over the Accords, among other things…”

The Doctor grabbed Tony by his collar and pushed him against a wall holding him there,

“Do you not realize all of creation is at stake, you spoiled buffoon!”

Bill took a step towards them, “Doctor! Calm down.”

The Doctor ignored his companion and continued his tirade, “You need to swallow your damn pride and get Rogers on the phone!”

The Doctor released him and walked to the other side of the room, crossing his arms. Tony sighed and then pulled a small phone out of his pocket, his finger hovered over the send button for what seemed like ages before it started to ring. Tony looked around at everyone before he answered it,

“Hello? What!? No, I appreciate you calling me? No, that would raise too many questions. Well, it’s time for y’all to come home Steve.”

Tony pocketed his phone and looked at his new companions, “Ok, we are going to meet Cap and his people at Avengers HQ. It’s not that far, just upstate.”

The Doctor and Strange nodded, “I’ll have Wong stay and protect the Sanctum. I will see you there.”

Strange disappeared through one of his portals leaving the others dumbstruck for a few moments, The Doctor put a hand on Stark’s shoulder, 

“Come on Stark, my transportation is going to be faster than anything you have.”

Stark raised his eyebrow but decided not to push the matter and followed after them down a corridor. They finally came to a stop and when Tony saw the blue box he started laughing, “Is that your transportation? I bet it moves real well.”

The Doctor grinned and snapped his fingers, the TARDIS doors swung open. The Doctor and Bill grinned at Tony’s bewildered expression as he walked in. They followed him inside as he was taking everything in. 

“The inside exists in different space than the outside. This is fearsome technology, it’s not of Earth and neither are you, are you?”

The Doctor shook his head as understanding dawned on Stark’s face, he steadied himself on the TARDIS console. Bill walked over to him, 

“What happened between you and Cap?”

Tony didn’t look up, “It’s complicated, and I try not to dwell on it.”

“Mr. Stark, we’re not promised tomorrow. Whatever happened, fix it. Good friends are rare.”

The Doctor pressed a button on the console and the TARDIS landed with a thud.

“We’re here, Tony.”

Stark walked out of the TARDIS, with The Doctor and Bill quickly following him out. Strange was talking to a young woman with long dark hair rather excitedly. Another woman with blonde hair was standing in the corner looking bored. Stark rushed over to a green and red figure holding his stomach sitting next to Strange.

“Vis! What happened?”

The blonde walked over to Tony, “They were attacked by an alien warrior, Tony he tried to take the Mind Stone.”

The brunette left Strange and walked over to Tony, “Not that you care though, Stark. You gonna lock us up again?”

“Wanda, your teenage angst is always a breath of fresh air.”

The Doctor walked over to them, “Hello, I’m the Doctor. Describe the alien that attacked you.”

She looked at him for a moment before answering, “He was clad in black armor and wielded a spear.”

The Doctor nodded, “I was afraid of this, it was Corvus Glaive. He’s a member of the Black Order.”

Wanda smirked, “He was a member of the Black Order. Natasha killed him.”

“Oh I doubt it, The Black Order is Thanos’ top lieutenants, they always have a pesky habit of not staying dead.”

At this moment, Sam Wilson entered the room in his trademark jacket and sunglasses and took a moment to glare at Stark, “Black Order? Sounds like a really bad heavy metal band.”

Tony looked him over, “Bird Boy! Something ruffle your feathers?”

“Stark.” Sam retorted, crossing his arms.

The door slid open and Steve Rogers walked in. His eyes quickly surveyed the scene the room as he approached the group. 

“Playing nice, guys?”

Natasha grinned, “You know us, Steve.”

Steve’s and Tony’s eyes met but neither spoke a word, the room fell silent as they simply stared at each other, it was The Doctor who broke the silence.

“Hey, Bill? They’re having a moment, aren’t they?”

“Shh, Doctor. Don’t be rude.”

Sam walked up to them looking between them before laughing, “No Natasha, you were right. This isn’t awkward at all.”


	3. Chapter 3

    Steve and Tony continued to stare awkwardly at each other as the rest of the room watched with quiet unease. They both started to open their mouths to speak to one another when the door slid open and the person standing there stopped everybody in their tracks. Ross strolled in, taking in the sight of everybody in the room.

“Rogers, you have got some real nerve showing up here."

Steve crossed his arms but said nothing. Vision stood up and walked over, his body finally finished with it’s repairs,

“Secretary Ross, if you would allow me-” 

Natasha interrupted him, “Oh, but it’s not Secretary Ross anymore, is it Colonel?” 

Ross smirked towards her before crossing his arms, “You are well-informed, aren’t you, Romanoff? Yes, I oversee the Superhuman Task Force, it was sanctioned to enforce the Accords.” 

Steve glared at Ross for a moment before walking towards him and grabbing the collar of his shirt. The force of this action lifted Ross off the ground a couple inches, “You’re witch hunters. What’s next Ross? Branding us with numbers and putting us in work camps?”

Ross glared back at him, “Son, I would advise you to put me down.”

Steve hesitated before finally dropping him and walked away, Ross brushed himself off before turning towards Tony, “Stark, under the power of the Sokovia Accords, I order you to apprehend Rogers and his little sidekicks.” 

Tony scratched the back of his head and looked to be very interested in the ceiling before he answered, “I’m sorry, Colonel but I cannot do that.”

Ross was taken aback and took a step towards Tony, “Stark, unless you want to join Rogers and his friends at the RAFT, you will apprehend them now!”

“Ross, I need them! This is bigger than the Accords, turn off that stubborn pride of yours off for five seconds and listen. The entire-”

“I’ve heard enough, Stark. I should have known you would let personal feelings cloud-”

The Doctor cleared his throat, “It would appear to me that there a few people in this room who would love to get their hands on you. Especially that angry-looking lady with an affinity for red over there. You are outnumbered here, _Sir.”_ The Doctor placed heavy emphasis on the word sir, his disdain quite visible.

Ross looked around the room, he seemed to weigh his options for several minutes before shaking his head. “Stark, this was a big mistake. Every person in this room is now in violations of the Accords. Believe me when I say that this is far from over!” He then stormed out of the room.

Stark turned towards everybody, “Okay, we don’t have much time. Everyone assemble in the conference room in ten minutes. We have a big problem on our hands.”             

* * *

 

    Everyone had gathered around the long conference table and took their seats. Stark and The Doctor were standing in front of the view screen, it was a state of the art Stark Industries holoscreen. After the Clash of the Avengers in Berlin, Tony had spent countless dollars in upgrading the facility. Tony looked at everyone, “Okay, since I can feel the tension like it is maple syrup, I will have Roddy PIper here explain the situation.”

The Doctor nodded as Stark took his seat across from Rogers who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. Tony looked down for a moment and turned back towards the Doctor. “So, there is someone out there who has been playing a long and sophisticated game. The attack on New York six years ago? It was this guy.”

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the screen, a massive figure appeared on the screen. He had purple skin and wore elaborate gold and navy armor. Wanda let out an audible gasp, “I’ve seen this person before, in my dreams.”

Strange looked at her, “What else were in these dreams?”

“Fire and blood and the destruction of all things…”

The Doctor nodded, “You are not far off, Wanda. His name is Thanos, and he is a warlord who rules over a vast region of space. He moves from planet to planet killing half of the population before moving on.”

Sam raised his hand, “He sounds like a terrible threat, but is he coming to Earth? What does this have to do with us?” 

“In this room, there are two of the six Infinity Stones. He is coming for them and if he gets all six, Wanda’s vision will definitely come true.”

Everyone in the room let out a visible sigh before Steve cleared his throat and addressed The Doctor, “I am going to ask what everyone here wants to ask. Just who are you and how do you know all this?”

“The soldier that mistrusts authority...Reminds me of myself a long time ago. Steve I’m not of Earth, I’m a Timelord. I know all of this because it’s my business to know and I don’t want to see the Earth burn like my world did.” 

Steve smirked and nodded, “Good enough for me. If we have two of these Infinity Stones, where are the other four?”

“Thanos has secured one already, Asgard has one and the other two’s whereabouts are unknown to me currently.”

Tony addressed everyone, “Some of us will need to go to Asgard to warn Thor, we will also need his help to stop Thanos.”

Natasha shifted in her chair and looked at the Doctor, “The rest will need to stay here and protect the two stones we currently have. I doubt we have seen the last of The Black Order.”

Strange shook his head, “Correction, the one stone you currently have. I will be going to Asgard, we shouldn’t put all our Infinity eggs in one basket, so to speak. Besides, they might need me if Thanos shows up.”

Vision spoke up, “How will you protect the Mind Stone? This Thanos must have a substantial army and I seriously doubt Ross or the UN will be very accommodating or cooperative.”

Steve smiled, “Oh, we know of a place that will be more than adequate to protect you, Vision.”

Natasha glanced over at him, “You sure T’Challa will be willing to help us? He has to think of his people first, especially now that he is King.”

“I doubt he will want half of his people dead, so he will help and besides, he’s assisted us before.”

The Doctor nodded, “Okay then, so who will be coming with me to Asgard, besides Dumbledore here?” Strange just shook his head and didn’t respond further to the verbal jab.

Stark stood up, “Well, I am definitely going. I have a score to settle with Barney, after all.”

“Stark, follow me outside for a second. We need to talk.”

Tony followed the Doctor outside and the Doctor put his hand on his shoulder, “Tony we need to bring Peter in on this one.”

Tony was taken aback, “How did you-”

“Don’t worry about that, we need Spider-Man’s help.” 

“Absolutely not! He’s just a boy, he’s not ready for this.”

“Look, I get it Tony. He’s become like a son to you, but he has a role to play in the coming battle. Get the boy, Tony. This is not up for debate.”

The Doctor and Stark walked back into the room. “Okay, Stark and Gandalf are coming with me, the rest of you take Vision to Wakanda.” 

Steve stood up, “Thanks for your help, Doctor. Hopefully next time we meet, this will be all over.”

The Doctor nodded, “I will be right back, there is someone else I am going to be bringing in. Come on, Bill.” 

The two entered the TARDIS and it vanished from sight soon after. “So Doctor, who are you going to collect?”

“An old friend who owes me a favor, right after I take you home. Nardole could use the company.”

“No way in hell are you taking me home!” 

“This is not up for discussion, Bill! Thanos is older than I am and far more dangerous than any of my other enemies.”

“Doctor, if he gets all of the Infinity Stones, I won’t be any safer with Nardole than by your side. Besides, I just met the Avengers. How cool is that?”

The Doctor shook his head, “Fine, I give up. Besides, I think i’m going to need you on this one.” The TARDIS landed with a bump.

“Stay here, Bill. I’ll be right back and when you see him, don't be lasagna….” 

* * *

 

    The hooded figure was sitting cross-legged on the floor, deep in meditation. He barely registered the sound of the TARDIS landing behind him. The Doctor walked out and studied him for a few moments, not making a sound. The figure lifted his head up, “So, you’ve regenerated twice since our last encounter, Doctor.”

“Yes, I have. Do you know why I’m here?”

“Oh, of course I do. The time has come to repay my debt.”

The figure stood up and turned around. He lowered his hood, revealing dark wavy hair and a scar next to one of his eyes. The Doctor smiled and embraced him, “It has been far too long, Anakin.”

“Indeed it has, old friend. You must be in dire straits if you need the help of a Jedi…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin walked around the TARDIS, taking in the sights around him. The bright colors and the circular design left him in awe, he watched the Doctor fiddle around with the console while his companion had not stopped staring at him. He chuckled to himself. He stared at her for a few moments before speaking, “Is there something the matter, m’lady?”

Bill blinked a few times before composing herself to form words, “Oh, I’m sorry it’s just…. well I have heard of Jedi Knights before travelling with him, but I have never seen one up close.”

Anakin laughed as he was quite used to this reaction. People often gawked at him, especially in the Outer Rim territories. The Doctor looked over at them and shook his head, “I told you not to be lasagna.”

Anakin looked up, “It is quite alright, Doctor. Being a war hero, this is a reaction I see quite often.”

“Those two words do not equate, Skywalker. There is nothing heroic about war.”

Anakin sighed and shook his head, “Oh no, I am not getting drawn into this debate again.”

The TARDIS landed, and The Doctor walked up to Anakin, “I know you scanned me, so I assume you know the deal?”

Anakin nodded, “This Thanos makes the Sith look warm and cuddly by comparison.”

“Good, stay put for a moment. I’m going to retrieve our other three passengers.”

The Doctor vanished through the TARDIS doors, and Bill looked at Anakin, “You fought in a war?”

“The war is still going on; a group of planets want to separate from the Republic and we are fighting to keep it together.”

“Shouldn’t they be allowed to be free?”

“It’s not that they want to secede, it’s the fact that they are going about it violently and many innocent people are getting hurt.”

The Doctor walked back in with Stark, Strange, and Parker; Stark studied Anakin while Peter looked at the inside of the TARDIS in wonder, Stark finally spoke while The Doctor kept having to slap Peter’s hands because he kept trying to touch the buttons on the console.

“What’s up with the Monk?”

The Doctor sighed in exasperation, “Behave yourself, Tony. He is a powerful warrior from the other side of the universe.”

Peter finally spoke up, “He looks human, though.”

“So do I, and I am far from human.”

“You didn’t burst out of anyone’s chest, did you?”

Stark rubbed his forehead in irritation, “I said no pop culture references, Peter.”

Strange ignored the current exchange and walked up to Anakin, extending his hand, “It’s good to have you in our corner, Mr?”

Anakin shook his hand and smiled, “Anakin, my name is Anakin.”

Strange suddenly stumbled and held his head. He seemed to be in visible pain and Anakin looked confused, “Are you alright?”

Strange composed himself, “It’s nothing, just a headache.”

The Doctor cleared his throat, “Now that the introductions are out of the way, we are about to face an enemy unlike any of you has ever faced. There is a real possibility that some of us may not make it back. If anybody wants to turn back now, this is the time.”

No one spoke, the silence in the TARDIS was deafening before finally Peter spoke up, “Look, Mr. Stark made me aware of the situation. Everyone in this phone booth knows the risks.”

Tony snickered, and the Doctor shot him a glare before smiling, “Alright then, let’s go visit some gods!”

The Doctor visited several buttons on the console, he didn’t seem to notice Peter creeping up behind him. He smirked and looked behind him, “You know, curiosity killed the spider.”  
“According to those readings, you use a black hole to power to this ship? How is that even possible?”

 

The Doctor stared at him incredulously, “How did you…you are stone cold brilliant. How old are you?”

“Fifteen, sir.”

“I don’t know where Stark found you, but don’t grow up. You don’t want to be a cranky old man like me.”

The TARDIS finally stopped, and Anakin’s knees almost buckled as a wave came over him. He covered his mouth and a look of horror was visible in his eyes. The Doctor furiously pressed buttons on the console, “This is impossible! Where is Asgard!?”

“You know where you’re going old man?” Stark smugly asked him.

“I put in the proper coordinates, tin man. Asgard should be here!”

Anakin composed himself, “Doctor, Asgard is gone…”

The Doctor whipped around to face him, “How can an entire planet be gone?”

“I am not sure, I am only getting waves of emotion, but I sense death and rage. Something destroyed the planet.”

Strange scratched the back of his head, “Did Thanos beat us here?”

The Doctor shook his head, “He doesn’t destroy planets, that’s not how he operates. This was something else.”

The Doctor scanned the area, “Oh can we be this lucky...Oh yes! A ship made it out of here. I can follow the emission trail.”

“You can track the ship?” Peter asked him excitedly.

“Oh yes, little spider. Watch and learn.” He pressed a few buttons then pulled a knob with flourish as he spun around. 

Bill laughed at him, “You totally get off on this.”

The Doctor smirked at her and looked at his screen as the TARDIS stopped. His face changed dramatically, and he slammed his fist on the console. “Damnit! There’s only debris here.”

Stark swore under his breath, “Thanos?”

The Doctor nodded, “I’m picking up energy signatures that matches the Sanctuary II. It’s his flagship, wait...I’m picking up two life forms but that can’t be right…”

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and stuck his head out for a moment, “Peter come here.”

He walked over and saw the prone forms floating near each other and he looked up at The Doctor, “How are they…”

“Shush, can you give me some assistance retrieving them?”

Peter smiled and nodded. He outstretched his hands and shot two web ropes out latching onto them and pulled with all his might and after much effort, brought the two in. Stark shook his head, “Great shootin, John Wayne.”

“Oh, you can use pop culture references and I can’t?”

Strange rolled his eyes, “Enough you two, it’s Thor and Loki.”

Stark nodded, “I suppose it was too much to hope for that Loki had died on Asgard…”

“Stop it, Stark.” The Doctor retorted before grabbing a bucket from under the TARDIS console and emptying its contents on top of Loki, who sputtered and looked around, “Thanos no!!”

Strange tilted his head, “You keep a bucket of water on hand?”

The Doctor nodded, “You never know when you’re going to need to question someone. It is a persuasive tool.” He emptied more of the water on Loki.

“I’m already awake, you fool!”

“Well, that was for the smell. You literally smell like Hell.”  
Strange chuckled, “Fair enough..” Strange then waved his hands and a golden energy ring appeared around Loki.

Loki looked at the sorcerer, “You know, I’m starting to get the feeling you don’t care for me much.”

Anakin approached the bemused Asgardian, “Hello Loki.”

“A Jedi? You’re far from home and a Timelord too? Well those bits of cosmic jewelry bring out everyone…”

Anakin ignored the Asgardians poorly timed wit, “Loki, what happened to Asgard?”

“Ragnarok happened, that Surtur had a real hard-on for destruction. It didn’t take him long…”

“The Space Stone, where is it?”

Loki looked away, his amusement fading away. “Thanos and his zealots attacked us. He took the stone before slaughtering half of us. Heimdall died to send Banner away.”

Stark’s eyes increased in size, “Bruce?! Is he ok?”

“Stark! How’s the old heart holding up now?”

Thor started to stir beside him, “Brother, is there no one you don’t provoke? Wizard release him, he’s on our side here.”

“As you wish, Son of Odin…” Strange waved his hand and the energy dissipated.

Bill turned towards The Doctor, “So, he’s got two Infinity Stones now. We are getting behind quickly.”

The Doctor helped Thor up, “Listen to me, it is important that you tell me where you hid the Reality Stone.”

“Knowhere, we hid it on Knowhere.”

Peter tilted his head, “Doesn’t it have to be somewhere?”

The Doctor slapped his forehead with hand, “Thor, you have got to be kidding me! Why in Rassilon’s name would you leave it with Tivan…”

Thor shrugged, “It seemed ideal at the time.”

“Okay, I am dropping you two off with some…err friends of mine. We will go to Knowhere to try to head Thanos off.”

The Doctor hesitated for a few moments before pushing a big, red button on the console. Strange raised his eyebrows, “Well, that’s not ominous at all…”

Moments later, the TARDIS landed, and they could hear voices yelling and a few choice words being thrown around. Strange looked over at The Doctor, “They don’t seem too pleased to see you…”

“Well, they certainly are a unique bunch, that’s for sure.”

The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors swung open. He ushered the two brothers out and stuck his head out, “Sorry, Quill. These two will explain everything. Got to run!” 

Quill fired back at him, “Doctor? What the f-“

Rocket interrupted him, “Asgardians? I thought y’all were a myth!”


	5. Chapter 5

Thor and Loki stood there sheepishly as Quill and the others stared them down. Quill stopped pacing and walked up to Thor, “Okay, dude w-“

Drax interrupted him, “Oh, he is no dude. You are a dude, this one is a man…”

Loki rolled his eyes, “Oh lord, not you too.”

Rocket shook his head, “Look I’m the captain here, so why don’t you tell-“

“Rocket, I keep telling you, you’re not the captain.” Quill shot back at him, visibly annoyed.

Gamora rubbed her forehead, she was growing weary of this same old argument, “What is going on, guys. Why did the Timelord drop you off on our ship.”

Loki put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Don’t worry big guy, I’ve got this one. Well, all of creation is in grave danger. Thanos has two Infinity Stones and he is currently seeking out the other four.”

Everyone froze at the mention of Thanos’ name, Loki looked at all their faces, “I see, you know of him?”

Gamora nodded, “The entire time I knew him, he only ever had one goal.”

Thor looked at her, “Which was?”

“To eliminate half of all life in the universe, if he gets his hand on all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with just a snap of his fingers.” She snapped her own fingers for dramatic effect.”

Thor nodded, “He won’t be able to snap his fingers once I have ended him.”

Loki raised his hand, “Once we have ended him, brother. He needs to pay for what he did to our people.”

Gamora walked towards them, “You two don’t stand a chance, even with just two stones, he’s close to unbeatable.”  
Loki smiled, “He slaughtered countless of our brothers and sisters, we will have satisfaction, no matter the cost.”

“Well said, brother. Do not fret green one, this is why we must go to Nidavellir.”

Loki looked at him knowingly, “Of course, that would definitely even the odds.”

Rocket started laughing, “Why would you go to a place that doesn’t exist for a weapon?”

Thor chuckled, “Whatever you say, rabbit.”

“So, you’re telling me that the place that has supposedly created some of the most powerful weapons is real?”

“Oh, the Dwarves are quite real and the best weapon makers in the cosmos.”

“Hey Quill, I’m going with the Asgardians to see the Dwarves,”

Gamora shook her head and pleaded with him, “Rocket no, we need you with us. We’re going after Thanos.”

Quill sighed, “We don’t even know where he’s going.”

Thor raised his hand, “We do, he’s going after the Reality Stone next. We left it with the Collector for safekeeping.”

Quill rolled his eyes, “Not that buffoon again…”

Gamora kneeled down to look at Rocket, “You see? We really need you on this one.”

“Look Gamora, Nidavellir has some of the greatest weapons ever and I might find something there to help you with your daddy issues.”

Gamora raised her eyebrows at him before nodding, Rocket looked over at Groot, who was staring at the Asgardian brothers, “Come on, Groot.” Rocket motioned for the young tree to follow him.

Loki and Thor followed them to the docking bay and Loki just started laughing. Thor looked over at him, “What is so amusing, brother?”

“We are going to obtain a weapon to kill an evil overlord and are being accompanied by a raccoon and a talking tree. It sounds like a really bad fairy tale…”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

T’Challa waited at the landing pad, with Okoye steadily by his side. He could tell something was bothering his companion. He turned towards her, “What troubles you, my friend.”

“I’m not sure this is a good idea, protecting this artificial person. That stone being here puts us all in danger.”

T’Challa nodded, “I understand your apprehension, but all life is in danger now. We must do what we can to protect them all, not just Wakandan lives.”

A Quinjet begun it’s descent, as the two of them backed away from the landing area. It landed gently and Rogers walked out, “It’s good to see you, your majesty.”

“Ah, Captain Rogers, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”

“Let’s get my team settled in and then I will fill you in on the situation.”

“There is no need, I already have been informed about this Thanos. Follow me, I have a surprise for you. Okoye, show them to their quarters and please behave yourself.”

Steve followed T’Challa inside a building, quite confused at the situation. “We found him outside our barrier in pretty bad shape but we were able to fix him up.”

They finally stopped at a room and T’Challa pressed a few keys on a keypad and the door slid open, revealing Bruce Banner sitting on a bed and when he saw Steve he smiled, “Oh, I am so glad to see you.”

“Bruce! It has been too long, where have you been?”

“It’s a long story, Cap and I don’t remember most of it.”

T’Challa chuckled, “He’s spent quite a bit of time in my sister’s lab and I think she wants him to stay permanently.”

Bruce’s expression turned grim, “Steve, we’re in big trouble.”

“I know about Thanos already, Tony and a few others left to go to Asgard to warn Thor.”

“There is no Asgard anymore, Steve. We escaped on a ship but we were Attacked by Thanos. Thor and Loki are dead, Steve.”

Steve’s knees buckled as he used the wall to steady himself. Thor was his partner for countless battles and now he would never get to fight with him again. It was like another piece of him died. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes as they were interrupted by what appeared to be some kind of messenger. “Your Majesty, forgive me but I bring back word from the Jabari.”

“Yes, what do they say?”

“They say they will be ready when the time comes.”

“As I suspected, M’Baku is never one to shy away from a fight.”

“Your Majesty, there is something else.”

“What is it?”

The messenger hesitated before whispering something into his ear, T’Challa nodded and motioned for him to be dismissed, “Go inform the Dora Milaje of the situation, we will be there shortly.”

T’Challa looked solemnly at his companions, “Gentlemen, we have an issue outside our barrier. You have a visitor, Captain. He has also brought some friends.”

Steve sighed heavily, “Come on Bruce, we may end up needing the other guy.”

They followed T’Challa out into the hallway, who then grabbed them before they disappeared in a purple light. They reappeared at the edge of the barrier and Steve and Bruce looked around in shock.

“That is some impressive teleportation tech.” Bruce commented in awe, and T’Challa chuckled at their reactions. T’Challa pressed a button on his wrist and a hole appeared in the barrier, they walked through and it closed behind them. There was what appeared to be a small army in front of them. Ross was in full battle gear and James Rhodes accompanied him.

“It’s good to see you, Steve.”

“Is it, James?”

Rhodey looked away awkwardly as Bruce started to clinch his fists at the sight of Ross. Ross smugly walked forward, “It must be my lucky day, I came for Rogers and I get Banner as well.”

T’Challa stepped in front of Steve and Bruce, “Colonel to what do I owe this visit? Is the United States attempting another ill-advised invasion?”

“Funny, I’m here for Rogers and his people. They are dangerous criminals and I’ll take Banner as well, he has government property coursing through his bloodstream.”

“Colonel, this is a sovereign nation. You will not be taking anyone without my permission.”

“Wakanda is also a member of the UN and falls under the jurisdiction of the Accords. Besides, I don’t think you want your nation to develop a reputation of harboring fugitives.”

Rhodey finally spoke up, “Colonel, it doesn’t have to go like this.”

Ross ignored him and raised his hand making a fist, all the soldiers with him raised their weapons at Rogers and Banner. At the same time, the Dora Milaje walked out and got into battle position. Steve looked over at Bruce, “Okay, Bruce now is a great time to bring out the other guy.”

“I’ve been trying to, I can’t.”

“Surrender now, Rogers or I will open fire!”

It was at this moment that an unmarked helicopter started to make it’s descent, Steve looked up and shook his head. “This day just keeps better and better…”


	6. Chapter 6

The tension was thick as the helicopter landed on the grassy field. Many of the soldiers lowered their weapons in confusion. Time seemed to stretch on before the helicopter door slid open and a blonde woman stepped out. She looked between the two groves before walking over to Ross.

"Stand down, Colonel."

"I don't know who you are, but you have no authority here."

"Oh, right, sorry, new job. It's been a whirlwind. Kate Stewart, Director of SHIELD."

Ross shook his head, "SHIELD no longer exists, now if you'll--"

Ross started to walk away but she stepped in front of him, "Oh, the United Nations has decided SHIELD needs to exist, so here I am."

She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Colonel, I have an official order here from the Secretary General ordering you to stand down." 

Ross snatched it from her, "What! No! I've got Rogers right here! I can take him!"

Kate's face turned cold, "Listen to me, Ross, this little vendetta of yours is over. You can leave right now on your own accord or I will have you escorted away."

Ross glared at her for several moments before turning towards his men and gave the signal to leave. Kate turned towards Rhodes, "Colonel Rhodes, you can go with Ross, of course, but I could use you."

Rhodes looked at Ross for a moment, then walked over and joined Steve. T'Challa smirked at her. "You are late, Director."

"I apologize, Your Majesty. I had another matter to attend to."

T'Challa nodded and motioned for the Dora Milaje to stand down. 

Kate turned towards Steve, "Captain Rogers, it's an honor to finally meet you."

"Thanks for your help, Director."

"No problem, we have much to discuss, but I would prefer to do it inside. Assemble your team as well."

 

\----------------------------------------------------

T'Challa nodded and they walked through the hole in the barrier. Cap and his team were sitting around a table, with no one saying much. Bruce and Natasha were exchanging awkward looks while Sam was smiling at them. 

Director Stewart walked in flanked by T'Challa and Okoye. "Okay, we don't have an abundance of time so I'll make this short. The idea behind the Accords was just but it's execution was flawed, to say the least."

Steve nodded, "So what's your point, Director?" 

"After much discussion, the UN has decided to abolish the Accords. Captain, you and your team have been pardoned." 

Steve said nothing for a moment, "What's the cost?"

"The Security Council still feel that an accountability system needs to be in place. So SHIELD will now be that system. I assure you Captain, that my only agenda is keeping Earth safe." 

Natasha smiled knowingly, "It's perfect, Steve. The UN gets to believe we're being contained but we'll have more latitude, being considered agents of SHIELD."

Kate smiled, "Exactly, Ms. Romanoff." 

Wanda fidgeted in her seat, "People still fear us, Director. Thanks to the efforts of Ross, we're considered criminals."

"Don't worry, the perception will change soon. The World needs heroes, Wanda. That reminds me, I have a surprise for you all."

Kate pressed a button on her watch and the door slid open a few moments later. Clint Barton walked in, looking smug as ever.

Natasha grinned, "Finally decided to quit being a farmer?"

"You know me, Nat. I can't resist finding trouble." 

Steve looked at Kate, "Director, can you commit any SHIELD agents to Wakanda, if and when Thanos arrives?"

"SHIELD was just reinstated by the UN, all the SHIELD Agents are currently in this room."

Sam looked at Kate and Barton, "Have you two been filled in yet?"

Kate nodded, "The Doctor filled me in, and I subsequently filled Agent Barton in."

"You know the Doctor?" Steve inquired.

"We go back, we worked with UNIT for awhile."

T'Challa's comm rang, "Yes? Understood. Director, your other guest has arrived."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gamora stood in silent contemplation as their ship got closer to Knowhere. Peter usually left her alone during these times but he was concerned. 

He walked up to her, "You up for this?"

"Of course, Peter. He's got to be stopped."

"Look, I get it Gamora. He's your dad. It's okay to feel something."

She said nothing for a few moments and was about to say something when Mantis walked in.

"I apologize for ruining your couple moment but we have arrived at Knowhere." 

They followed her to the ship exit and found Drax armed to the teeth with several weapons. 

Quill shook his head, "Drax, no. Leave the weapons here."

"I shall bathe in Titan blood today!"

"We are just going to talk to the Collector, no blood bathing."

Drax looked down, "Very well, Quill. I'm keeping the daggers though." 

Quill led the three out of the ship and into the Collector's museum. He saw the Collector sitting in his chair, nursing an alcoholic drink of some sort. 

Gamora approached him, "Hello Tivan."

He looked up at them and rubbed his forehead, "My day just keeps getting better, what brings you four here?"

Quill spoke up, "A little birdie told us you have an Infinity Stone here, is it true?"

Tivan choked, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. I do have a rather impressive collection."

Gamora shook her head, "Don't play games, Tivan. Thanos is collecting the Infinity Stones and he's under the impression that the Reality Stone is in your possession. That paints quite a large target on your back."

Tivan stood up and slung his glass, "I know, and I do have the Reality Stone but I won't for much longer."

Quill shot him a look, "What do you mean?"

"Shortly, before you four arrived, the Black Order contacted me. When they get here, I have two choices. I can hand the stone over and my life will be spared."

Gamora shot him a look, "Let me guess, if you are uncooperative, you will be killed." 

Tivon lightly smirked, "Your deductive abilities continue to amaze me, young lady."

"You can't be seriously considering this."

"Oh, I've already decided. There aren't many beings I'm afraid of in this universe, your dad is one of them."

Quill grabbed him by the collar, "You moron! Don't you realize what will happen if he gets all six!?" 

"Oh, I know what he plans to do but 50% is better than 0%."

Quill dropped him in disgust. Gamora shook her head, she was not expecting this. Their job was difficult enough as it was and now it seemed they were going to have to make a being immeasurably older than she was see reason. 

Tivon looked at a data screen nearby which started making several noises and he grimly looked at them, "Here they come..."/p>


	7. Chapter 7

Thor noticed Loki off to himself, silently sitting near a viewport. His brother did not seem like himself, there was something eating at him. He walked over after setting the ship on auto-pilot, he still had some time before they would arrive at the Dwarven home world. Rocket and Groot were soundly snoozing in the opposite corner of the ship. Thor sat down next to his brother, “What ails you, brother?”

Loki looked over at him before shaking his head, his dark hair a mess. “It’s nothing.”

“I’ve known you all your life, something is the matter.”

The trickster god sighed, “This is all my fault, brother. I brought Thanos down on us.”

Thor put his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “No Loki, quit shouldering this burden. Thanos was always going to happen. This is on his head, no one else’s.”

“Thor if I hadn’t-“

“No, Loki! Quit trying to take all this guilt on yourself, what is important now is you move on from your mistakes and redeem yourself for your past.”

Rocket yawned unnecessarily loud and walked over to them, “Sorry, to encroach on this touching moment of brotherly love, but that incessant beeping noise means we’ve arrived at our destination.”

Thor and Loki stood up and walked over to the main viewport, as the metallic world came into view, their hearts sunk. Loki struggled for a moment to find the words, “Brother…..the rings.”

“I know, Loki. They have quit rotating.”

Sure enough, the metallic rings that surrounded Nidavellir, were as still as the night sky. They docked their ship in an open docking bay, and they disembarked from their ship. The scene they found was one of destruction. There was rubble and ash everywhere. It appeared completely deserted, Groot slowly looked around before remarking sadly, “I am Groot…”

Rocket nodded somberly, “Yes, Groot. Something bad definitely happened here.”

A gruff voice rang out from the darkness, “Who goes there!”

Thor stepped forward, “King Eitri! Is that you?”

“Thor?” the figure lumbered out of the darkness, a massive male figure with scraggly hair and a disheveled look about him towered over them, he looked at the two Asgardians with disdain, “Where was Asgard?! You were supposed to protect us!”

Loki looked at the grief-stricken dwarf, “Asgard is gone, Eitri…”

“What!?”

Thor nodded, “It was Ragnarok, Asgard is no more.”

Eitri’s shoulders slumped, “Then there truly is no hope…”

Loki looked around, “What happened here?”

Eitri sat down, “Thanos happened, he slaughtered half of my people and took the Gauntlet the Timelords left in our care.”

Rocket shook his head, “Thanos is pissing everyone off today…”

Thor put his hand up, “Now is not the time, rabbit. What do you mean, the Timelords left it?”

Eitri sighed, “During their war against the Daleks, they commissioned me to create a gauntlet that could hold all six Infinity Stones. After the war ended, a Timelord brought it to me. He said that it would only be safe in our care.”

Thor growled, “That Healer has a lot to answer for…”

Groot looked up at him and asked quizzically, “I am Groot?”

Rocket nodded, “Good question, Groot. If he only killed half of your people, what happened to the other half?”

“I sent them away, I can no longer protect them. I’m no one’s king anymore.”

Thor walked purposely up to the sullen Dwarf and punched him right on the jaw, “Snap out of it, King Eitri! I know how you are feeling right now, I long for that Titan’s head on a platter. He decimated my people as well as yours, I need your help so I can avenge their deaths in glorious battle!”

“What can I do?”

“Mjolnir was destroyed, I need a new weapon to bury in Thanos…”

Eitri smiled, “I think I have just the thing…”

 

The Doctor was studying the readings on the TARDIS console, visibly frustrated. It should not be taking this long to get to where they were going. It was like something was attempting to prevent them from reaching their destination. Peter cautious walked up to him, “Hey, um Doctor?”

“Yes, what is it, Parker?”

“Well, I’ve been wondering how Thanos got to this point.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, what happened to him to make him think wiping out half of the universe is a logical option.”

“It is a long and tragic story.”

Anakin looked over at them, “We have the time, Doctor. Besides, to defeat your enemy, you must know your enemy.”

Strange stared at him for a moment, “Yes, Mr. Skywalker. You are quite correct.”

Anakin looked at him questioningly, but the sorcerer simply turned away. The Doctor sighed heavily, “Very well, it happened close to one thousand years ago. Titan was a paradise then, full of culture and art and science. They shared the planet with another race, but the planet’s resources were dwindling. The other race started to war with the Titans over the resources.”

Stark scoffed, “It always has to come to war..”

Bill smacked the billionaire in the back of the head, “Don’t interrupt, it’s rude.”

Tony shrugged sheepishly as the Doctor glared at them both, then continued his story, “One day, this other race attacked the capitol. Thanos’ wife and young child were killed. He went mad with grief and disappeared for several years. He came back a changed man. I was there that day, when his insane crusade started. He stood before the ruling council and said he had an answer for the planet’s dwindling resources. If they killed one half of the population, the planet would balance itself out. He seemed to be quite obsessed with balance. I was able to make the council see reason and he was furious. That was the last time I saw him. Next thing I heard, he started a crusade in a far off region of space and started to cull planets.”

Strange shook his head, “What a madman…”

Tony looked at him with a dumbfounded look, “No shit, Sherlock.”

The Doctor snickered at them and they both turned to look at him, “What’s so funny?” Stark asked him in a huff.

The Timelord shook his head, “Oh, it’s nothing. You just asked…and you both….oh, you wouldn’t find it very funny.”

It was at that very moment a dark portal appeared in the TARDIS, and a dark clad figure stepped through it. “You fools! Did you really think you could hide from the blessed of the Dark Lord, Thanos!?”

The Doctor glared at the figure, “Ebony Maw! Last time I saw you, you perished on Karn. Last time you mess with those old ladies.”

“Oh Doctor, always so witty. I hope you perish in the great cleansing to come.” Maw suddenly moved his hands in various motions and dark energy restrained Dr Strange and he was pulled through the portal and Maw waved at them and vanished through it. 

“Strange!” The Doctor grabbed a small watch and pointed his sonic screwdriver at the watch and fastened it to Peter’s wrist, “You and Stark, go get him back! We cannot lose him or the Time Stone for that matter. When you’ve rescued him just press that button and you’ll be transported to Knowhere. Bill, Anakin, and myself will meet you there. Go now!”

Stark and Peter jumped through the dark portal while Anakin watched on, “I have a bad feeling about this, Doctor…”


	8. Chapter 8

Strange opened his eyes and studied his surroundings. Last he remembered, he was in the TARDIS with the Doctor and now he was in a circular room that appeared to be on a spaceship of some kind. There was a robed figure watching him with mild interest, he attempted to move, but discovered he was bound by metallic rings of some sort. The figure approached him smiling lightly, “It is an honor to meet the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth.”

Strange studied the figure for a moment, he sensed a vast amount of magical power emanating from this individual, he finally responded to him, “Ah, you must be Ebony Maw. It’s such a shame that all of that magical talent is going to waste as the lapdog of a madman…”

Maw glared at him and raised his hand, closing his fist. Strange felt a barrage of burning pain and started to scream in agony. The pain was worse than the car accident that crippled him and ended his surgical career. Finally, the pain mercifully stopped. Maw walked up to him, “Lord Thanos is the savior of our universe, Stephen. It is a great honor to serve him, so show some respect!”

Strange started laughing, “Savior? He is a genocidal maniac who wants to slaughter trillions.”

“Stephen, it’s a matter of perspective. The universe is dying, and it needs to be cleansed. Those who survive the great cleansing fire will be grateful and worship my master as a god.”

As Strange shook his head at the insane ramblings, Maw reached out for the necklace housing the Time Stone. There was an intense flash of light and flew back into the wall. Strange smirked, “I’m afraid it won’t be that easy, Maw. I’ve spelled the Time Stone, only I can safely touch it.”

Maw growled at him as he stood back up, “Then I will pry it from your cold dead hands myself!”

“Have you ever tried to remove a dead sorcerer’s spell?”

Maw started to wave his hands to form a spell of some kind, but webbing shot out from the ceiling encasing both his hands. Maw started looking around to find the source. Parker hopped down from the ceiling and stood in front of Strange. Tony Stark walked in from a corridor, “You alright, Mr. Wizard?”

“Oh, just hanging around. It sure took you two long enough.”

“You know how it is, genius billionaire and alien spaceship...not a good combo.”

Maw glared at them and started to levitate off the ground, and Peter got into a defensive stance, “Now would be a good time to suit up, Mr. Stark.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, no kidding. Sauron here isn’t playing around.”

“I thought you said no pop culture references!” 

“I meant for you, kid.” Tony pressed a button on his chest device and his armor shimmered around him like water before fully forming. Maw’s hands began to glow with red energy, “Fools! I’ll burn you away for meddling!” He launched energy bolts at them, but they quickly moved out of the way. Maw then proceeded to launch hundreds of needle like weapons at them but Stark launched small missiles at them, destroying them all. Maw growled and pushed his hands towards them blowing them into a wall. 

Peter activated his comm, “Mr Stark, we can’t beat this guy. We need the wizard.”

“You’re right, kid. I’ll distract him, you free the sorcerer.”

Stark flew over to Maw and began blasting him with Maw effortlessly dodging him. Peter ran over to where Strange was, “Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of these things.”

“Try to hurry, Mr. Parker. Our metallic friend won’t last long.”

Peter grabbed the contraption and pulled with all his might. The metal started to groan at the pressure on it. Peter started to yell as he exerted all of his strength and the metal flew apart and he slid back from the movement. Strange floated down, “Maw! Come face me and see who the superior sorcerer is.”

Maw floated over and started laughing, “Oh Stephen, this won’t take long.”

“Oh, you’re quite right.”

Strange quickly ensnared him in bands of red energy and knocked him into the floor several times before throwing him up in the air. He then used his sling ring to create a portal under him. Maw fell into it, and Strange closed the portal behind him. Stark and Parker walked over to them, mesmerized by the display. Stark whistled loudly, “So, where did you send him, Strange?”

“I simply sent him somewhere where he won’t be an issue for us for awhile.”

“Well, we need to meet up with the Doctor and Anakin at Knowhere. He gave the kid some kind of device to get us there.”

Strange shook his head, “We do not require the Timelord’s technology.” 

Strange opened a portal and turned to them, “Come on, no rest for the wicked.”

Tony shook his head, “This is getting way too Harry Potter for me…”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tivan looked at the screen grimly, “They’re here…”

The TARDIS began to slowly materialize and Tivan shook his head, “I would have preferred the Black Order…”

The Doctor, Anakin, and Bill walked out, taking in the sights before them. Gamora smiled, “Good to see you, Doctor. Talk some sense into this flamboyant charlatan!”

“What’s going on Gamora?”

“He is planning on giving the Reality Stone to Thanos.”

“What!? Taneleer, are you insane!?”

Bill looked him over, “Doctor, he has bad fashion sense, crazy hair, and a flair for theatrics. Is he a Timelord?”

The Doctor nodded, “He is, so he should know better than to hand over an Infinity Stone to someone like Thanos.”

“Doctor, I like living and have no desire for my life to end. I’m doing what I have to do.”

“Tivan, you refused to fight in the Time War. You left and came here. You started to call yourself The Collector. You remember why you did this?”

“The universe was burning, the war was killing everything. I wanted to preserve what I could to ensure something survived.”

“Exactly, if Thanos succeeds, it won’t stop at half of all life. Anyone who doesn’t acknowledge his leadership, anyone who disagrees with him, they will die too. The entire universe will suffer at the hands of this tyrant. Please, help us stop him.”

Tivan said nothing for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. He nodded his head, “I’ll help you, Doctor. I’ve been hiding here too long. Hell, we all have to die someday, right?”

The Doctor chuckled, “I think you’re too old to die at this point.”

Tivan’s comm beeped, “Yes? Damn! No, let them through, they would just blast their way through anyways.” He shut off his comm and shook his head. Anakin looked from him to the Doctor, “It’s them, Doctor. I feel such rage and contempt."

The Doctor nodded, “The Black Order, I had hoped we had more time. I pray Stark and Peter get here soon with the sorcerer.”

Drax grinned, “Let them come! I shall bathe in the blood of the children of Thanos, so he too will feel the despair I awaken to every day!”

The Doctor looked away, “Okay, the Spartan is ready for a fight. We’ll have to fight them off and pray that we can get the Stone away before the Titan gets here.”

Gamora sighed, “Doctor, with all due respect, if we see Thanos we’re already dead.”

The doors slid open and three figures approached them, the female addressed them first, “Well, it seems like blood will spill before we hand Lord Thanos the Stone…”

Anakin withdrew his lightsaber and ignited it, “You will not be handing Thanos anything today.”

Proxima grinned and Corvus and Cull stood at either side, “All will kneel before the might of the Dark Lord. Balance must be restored!”

Proxima snapped her fingers, and four armed creatures swarmed through the doors and charged at them. Drax grinned and brandished his two blades, “Oh, I have waited for this day!”


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor rushed over to Tivan, “Tanaleer, let them handle this. We need to secure the stone.”

“Right, it’s this way.”

Gamora nodded at the Doctor and the two Timelords quickly ran down a corridor. Gamora ran up to one of the creatures and buried her knife in it’s head, black blood gushed out of the wound and it fell over limply.

Quill smirked at her, “That’s my girl.” He was then quickly slammed into the ground by one of the creatures. He forced his gun into the beast’s mouth and opened fire. Drax laughed as he pounded several of the creatures, “What’s wrong, Quill?”

“Shut up, you overgrown jackal.”

Corvus growled and started to step forward before Proxima stopped him. “Not yet, Corvus. We do not need to sully our hands on these heretics yet.”

Corvus nodded and continued to watch the battle unfold. Obsidian started to pace back and forth, “These Outriders always get to have all the fun.”

Proxima smirked, “Patience, Cull. you'll get your fun soon enough.”

Drax was soon surrounded by six of the Outriders and held his own at first, but soon the numbers finally started to overwhelm him. Gamora tried to rush over to assist her friend, but was tackled to the ground. Anakin reached his hand out towards all of the creature and raised his fist. The creatures started gagging, it was if they couldn’t get any air before finally falling over limp. Proxima growled in frustration, and Bill raised her fist in excitement. Mantis was protecting her from a safe distance. She looked over at the alien telepath excitedly, “At this rate, we’ll win this battle.”

Mantis shook her head, “Don’t be so sure yet, the Black Order are some of the most deadly warriors in the galaxy. They have yet to join the fray.”

Proxima started laughing maniacally, “You’re all fools! The more you resist us, the more you prolong your suffering.” She pressed a button on her belt and hundreds more of the Outriders swarmed through the door. Anakin attempted to fight them off, swinging his lightsaber in a flurry of motion, but he was soon overtaken by their sheer numbers. Gamora was able to kill a few of them, her blade dancing in through them. Soon, Quill, Drax, and herself were overtaken by them. Gamora looked at Anakin, “Where are they, Jedi!?”

It was in this moment that a portal appeared and Strange, Parker, and Stark walked through. Peter smirked underneath his mask, “Y’all left some for us right?”

Corvus growled, “That fool Maw has failed Lord Thanos.”

Strange quickly ensnared the Outriders with his crimson energy bands and tossed them through the portal. Peter webbed the remaining ones up and Stark heaved them through. Obsidian howled in rage and Stark shook his head, “Big guy has a Hulk-sized temper.”

Obsidian rushed towards them, swinging his massive hammer. Most of them were able to dodge the assault, but Quill was not so lucky. It caught him flush, throwing him into a wall. It seemed to incapacitate him and Gamora rushed over to him, “Peter!”

Corvus and Proxima approached them methodically, they grinned at the opportunity to join the fray. Midnight brandished the lightsabers and ignited them. Crimson blades extended and Anakin glared at the sight of them, “Guys, leave her to me.” He ignited his own and met her head on. Drax and Gamora charged at Obsidian and Stark, Parker, and Strange confronted Glaive. The alien warrior quickly knocked Parker and Stark away with a quick movement of his spear. Strange fired blue energy bolts at him, which he easily deflected.

“Tell me sorcerer, how did a weakling like you ever defeat Maw?”

Strange smirked at his foe, “Oh, that’s simple, Corvus. He shared your same overconfidence.”

Parker swung back driving both of his feet into Glaive midsection knocking him back. Stark followed it up with both of his hand repulsors, blasting him into a wall. Rubble covered the warrior, effectively removing him from the fight. Meanwhile, the Doctor and Tivan returned with the Reality Stone. They watched the battle unfold with interest, with Tivan clapping in approval. “I did not believe the Black Order could be bested.”

Anakin and Proxima were engaged in an intense duel, neither one of them could gain the upper hand. Proxima laughed at him, “It’s been awhile since I could find someone to entertain me this long, Jedi.”

“Glad to be of assistance, tell me where did you get those weapons? I wasn’t expecting a Force User this far from home.” 

Proxima simply sneered and lunged at him, Anakin quickly sidestepped her and force pushed her into the same rubble covering Glaive. He was not paying attention and got clobbered by Obsidian. Strange studied the behemoth and his eyes widened in realization. “Mr. Skywalker, the hammer! You must destroy his hammer!”

The Doctor started to run over, “Anakin, no! You can’t!”

Obsidian started to swing his hammer again, but this time Anakin raised his hand. Much to Cull’s confusion, the hammer stopped before it reached its target. Anakin visibly struggled as he started to close his fist. Obsidian started to look at his hammer with a desperate expression on his face as the weapon started to crumple. Anakin finally closed his fist completely and the weapon exploded in black wave of energy. Obsidian fell to his knees, his eyes no longer showed any sign of life. Skywalker stood up and reignited his lightsaber. In one fluid motion, he removed Cull’s head from its lifeless body and it tumbled away. 

The Doctor approached Anakin, glaring at him. “Anakin! You didn’t have to kill him!”

Anakin shook his head in disgust, “Look around, Doctor. Your pacifist views have no place on the battlefield.”

Strange approached them, “I hate to say it, Doctor but Mr. Skywalker is correct. It had to be done, he bound his soul to his weapon. That is dangerous, dark magic.”

The Doctor was about to respond when a large, blue tinted portal appeared. A massive purple figure stepped through and Proxima and Glaive stumbled out of the rubble. He looked at the scene with contempt as his lieutenants approached him, “Lord Thanos, we have failed you. Please forgive-”

Thanos raised his hand, silencing them, “I am not here to listen to the pathetic excuse of my children, Proxima. I came to claim what is mine.”

Quill woke up to see Thanos start approaching them, “Holy fuck, Grimace is here.”

Thanos sneered and raised the Gauntlet at them and closed his fist. A purple shockwave knocked them all over. Drax struggled to rise to his feet and brandished his blades, “Thanos!!! Now you pay for my family!”

Drax charged at the Titan as Gamora reached her hand out, “Drax, no!!”

It was too late, Thanos grabbed him by the throat and repeatedly slammed him into the ground, the sound of his bones cracking reverberated around them. Mantis cried out in despair, “Please stop! You’re killing him!”

Thanos laughed and dropped the battered warrior, then he drove his fist through Drax’s stomach, tearing through flesh and bone like paper. Drax reached his hand out towards the Titan weakly, “I...will...k-kill...y-” His head rolled to the side and Drax breathed his last.

Gamora screamed in fury, tears running down her face. She got to her feet, blade clenched in her hand so hard blood was dripping from it. She charged at him and drove her blade towards his neck. Thanos easily grabbed her arm and plucked the blade from her hand, “Oh look, my beloved daughter greets me after being away for so long…”

She struggled to no avail, “Go to hell!”

“Oh, i’ve been there. I assure you it’s an enlightening experience.”

He admired the blade in his hand, “I remember when I gave you this blade, do you?”

“Every night…”

“I told you then that it was perfectly balanced, as all things should be. This brings us to our current predicament, daughter.”

Gamora looked at him quizzically, “What predicament is that?”

“Your betrayal, of course. There is an unbalance between us and that must be rectified.”

Gamora’s eyes widened and she shook her head, silently pleading. Thanos showed no hesitation as her drove the blade into her stomach. Tears streamed down her face and she mustered enough strength to spit in his face as a last act of defiance before finally falling limp. Thanos callously flung her body towards Quill and it landed in front of him. His world shattered in that moment, he shook her body to no avail before falling on it weeping. 

“Do not mourn her, boy. Balance had to be restored, it is the way of things.”

He clenched his fists so tight, blood streamed down and went to grab his weapon. The Doctor ran over and restrained him, he struggled fruitlessly, “Let me go!!! THE BASTARD KILLED HER!”

“This is not the time, Peter. He’ll kill you without blinking. Another day, we’ll get him.”

Quill gave up and just looked away, the Titan walked towards them smirking, “Listen to the Timelord, boy. They are supposed to be pretty smart…..which brings me to you, Tivan.”

The Collector looked up at him in fear, the murderous Titan snatched the Stone from him and removed it from it’s container. “You were told what would happen if you did not hand this over willingly.”

Tivan simply looked at him in defiance, Thanos shook his head and snapped his fingers. The Timelord exploded in purple dust and Thanos nonchalantly placed the stone in its slot on the Gauntlet, “Three down, three to go.”

Thanos walked away and a blue portal appeared in front of him, his remaining lieutenants followed him. Before stepping through, he looked back at Strange. “I’ll be back for you after I take care of something. If you make me hunt you down, it will make what happened here look pleasant.” They stepped through the portal which vanished soon after.

No one said anything for several moments, they were completely in shock at what transpired. It was Stark who finally broke the silence, “What now? We never stood a chance and he only has three stones left to get!”

The Doctor nodded, “Things look bleak, but I know something Thanos doesn’t.”

Anakin looked over at him, “Which is?”

“The location of the Soul Stone.”

Parker looked at him, “Where is it?”

“Titan...I hid it on Titan.”


	10. Post Credits Scene

Kate walked through the long corridor to the cell she had visited quite a bit the last few months. She had enjoyed their conversations and would miss them if this next talk did not turn out like she wanted it to. She flashed her badge at the guard posted and dismissed her. She was in no danger from the prisoner, RAFT cells blocked its occupants from accessing their talents. She took her usual seat in front of the cell and waited a moment before she started speaking, “How goes the writing?”

A male voice chuckled, “Don’t you ever get tired of these visits, Ms. Stewart?”

“No, I hope that something is getting through.”

She heard an audible sigh, “Oh, I think you know me better than that by now.”

“I’m about to head to Wakanda, it seems Ross has overstepped his authority quite a bit.”  
“Oh, he is about to have a very bad day then.”

“Your daughter is there now, she’s become quite the hero.”

“That’s disappointing.”

“I’m here with an offer, Erik. Help us with our latest problem and i’ll facilitate your release.”

“I’m listening and please, call me Magneto…”


End file.
